visualeditorfandomcom-20200215-history
Example
Glen Matthews, more commonly known as the Janitor, was the unproductive custodian and handyman at Sacred Heart Hospital until he left and was never heard from again. He rarely actually performed the duties of his job, but rather spent his time plotting how to annoy J.D., on whom he performed many pranks. He is an avid liar and nearly every story or anecdote he tells people is a fabrication. He also lead the Brain Trust group and was the leader of the custodial staff until Randall Winston took over. Janitor is married to "Lady" Williams, but for a long time was infatuated by "Blonde Doctor" Elliot Reid. He competed with Dr. Cox at times, but his biggest competition was from Dr. Kelso who often bothered him about not doing his job. He is afraid of Carla, but occasionally will prank Turk. 123456ajaj! Janitor is portrayed by Neil Flynn and has appeared in 166 episodes of Scrubs as a main character for seven seasons. He first appeared in "My First Day" and was last seen in "Our First Day of School" in a flashback where he simply walked out of the hospital after learning J.D. was never returning to Sacred Heart. Janitor took great pleasure in making J.D.'s life as difficult as possible. Janitor worked at Sacred Heart Hospital for 15 years, and in 2001 he revealed that he is 37 years old. ("My Mentor") He claims to have been working at the hospital for a "long time" and looks distraught and upset when Dr. Maddox fires him, but he ultimately scams the hospital into giving him his job back. ("My Jerks") ("My Happy Place") The Janitor admittedly hated everybody. ("My ABC's") Very little about Janitor's family is known, because thefghgfhfg hfghfg re are so many different stories about his family, any of which could be true. He once joked that he is J.D.'s father. He has a father who other hospital staff members have seen; however, he later claims that his father died before he was born. ("My Words of Wisdom") When J.D protests, saying he had met his father, the janitor replies, "You met a man." Janitor claims that he grew up believing his mother was his sister and his father was his brother; he calls them "sister-mom" and "brother-dad". ("My Own American Girl") He says that his mother once snapped her index finger because his dad was late to church and that when she dented the car his dad threw himself down the stairs ("My Point of No Return"). He has a stepmother who is Inuit. He has claimed to have a deaf sister and a brother who is a stripper. He also claims that he has a stepbrother named Cleet, who was older than his parents, who hit a mid-life crisis and fought with his father constantly and slept with his mother. 3x16 young Janitor A young Janitor discovers a passion for cleaning. ("My Butterfly") He claimed he was married to a woman with only a pointer finger on one hand and thumb/pinky on the other. He complains that J.D. made him miss his son's (named Timmy) school play by making him work ("My First Step"), but later, he says that he does not have any children, and doesn't want any until medicine was advanced enough to make a child with gills, with whom he would go treasure hunting. Janitor also claims on several occasions to have gone to China and have a baby with a local. In one of J.D.'s fantasies, he appeared in his son's school room on Career Day, presenting himself as Dr. Ján Ïtor. After J.D. left Sacred Heart ("My Finale") Janitor didn't initially believe it. He waited for him to return, but the next day Turk convinced him that J.D. wasn't returning and Janitor dropped his mop and left the hospital. Nobody heard from him since. ("Our First Day of School") InezsTest2.jpg A.jpg Dapper Day.JPG Challenger-1.jpg Challenger-0.jpg